1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to golf carts. In particular, this invention pertains to collapsible golf carts.
2. Prior Art
A prior art collapsible golf cart is shown in FIG. 13 which includes a support rod 11, an operating rod 12 and two wheels 16 in combined relation.
In the prior art golf cart as shown, an inverted U-shaped connector 11 is secured to an upper portion of the support rod 11, pivotally connected to the operating rod 12. A stop block 13 is provided at a top section of the support rod 11, and a slide block 14 is provided on a lower section of the operating rod 12 which is engageable with the stop block 13. A connector 15 is mounted on an intermediate section of the support rod 11 and connects two pairs of wheel rods 161, 162 of respective wheels 16. The wheel rods 161 respectively have a pivot hole formed in an intermediate portion for a lower end of a connecting rod 17 to fit therein. A bottom plate 18 is provided at the bottom of the support rod 11 for a bottom of a golf club bag to rest thereon, and two bands 19 are respectively provided for securing the golf club bag to the prior art golf cart. A grip 121 is provided at the top of the operating rod 12 for pushing this golf cart along a ground surface.
In order to collapse the prior art golf cart, one hand is used to hold the grip 121 on top of the operating rod 12 while the user's other hand, as shown in FIG. 14, has to push the slide block 14 to disengage the slide block 14 from the stop block 13. The operating rod 12 is then folded down with the inverted U-shaped connector 111 being a pivot point. Meanwhile, the pivotal connecting point of the connecting rods 17 and the operating rod 12 moves down accordingly, forcing the wheel rods 161, 162 together with the wheels 16 being displaced nearer to the support rod 11 to provide a collapsed assembly.
However, the prior art collapsible golf cart is inconvenient to use in that the stop block 13 and the slide block 14 easily engage firmly to each other, making it harder to push the slide block away from the stop block. Additionally, a user must use both hands to collapse the cart. Still further, the connecting rods 17 and the wheel rods 161 are aligned with each other in the collapsed position, forming a dead point which causes difficulties in spreading out the golf cart to an operating assembly.